Distraction
by Sherlawwk
Summary: Sherlock möchte eigentlich seine Zigarettensucht aufgeben, benötigt dazu aber eine Ablenkung. Was kann das nur sein? Oder eher.. Wer? Johnlock. Oneshot.


„John, wo haben Sie sie hingetan?", schrie Sherlock völlig aufgebracht aus der Küche.

John, der auf dem Sessel im Wohnzimmer saß und laut auf seinem Laptop herumtippte entgegnete verwirrt: „Meinen Sie Ihre Zigaretten?.. Nein, Sherlock! Sagen Sie mir nicht, dass das jetzt schon wieder losgeht!"

„Hören Sie auf mich zurechtzuweisen und sagen Sie mir stattdessen wo meine Zigaretten sind, John!" , schon rannte der Consulting Detective ins Wohnzimmer und untersuchte dort jedes einzelne Möbelstück. Vielleicht befanden sie sich im Regal hinter den Büchern, unter dem Sofa oder im Kamin. Sherlock kroch unaufhaltsam auf dem Boden herum.

„John!", zischte er wütend.

Dieser klappte seinen Laptop zusammen und erhob sich von seinem Sitzplatz.

„Okay, Sherlock. Hören Sie auf danach zu suchen, Sie werden sie sowieso nicht finden. Beschäftigen Sie sich mit etwas anderem. Ich mach' mich auf den Weg und erledige ein paar Einkäufe." Schon griff John nach dem Türknauf, doch er hielt inne, als er den stechenden Blick seines Mitbewohners spürte.

„Nein, John. Sie bleiben hier."

John drehte sich um und sah wie Sherlock, geschmeidig wie ein Jaguar, auf ihn zu kam. Nicht nur so geschmeidig, sondern auch genauso gefährlich.  
Der Doktor wich einige Schritte zurück, bis er die Wand an seinem Rücken spürte.

„Sherlock, was zum.."

Sherlock blieb direkt vor seinem Mitbewohner stehen und musterte diesen. Sie waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. John konnte den Atem seines Gegenübers auf seiner Wange spüren. Er wurde unruhig.

„John. Du sagtest, ich solle mich mit etwas anderem beschäftigen. Hm.. Sie wollen mir meine Zigaretten nicht aushändigen und einen Fall haben wir zur Zeit auch nicht. An was genau haben sie denn gedacht, Mr. Watson? Mit was sollte ich mich, Ihrer Meinung nach, beschäftigen wollen?"

Er starrte John aus seinen glühenden blauen Augen an, den Mund etwas geöffnet. Verdammt! John konnte diesem Blick nicht standhalten, weshalb er zu Boden schaute. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig.

„Nun, John? Ich warte immernoch auf Ihre Antwort und wie Sie wissen bin ich nicht besonders geduldig."

Nein, das war er wirklich nicht. Der Blonde rührte sich kein Stück. Es war fast so, als würde er fürchten, Sherlock würde ihn jeden Moment anfallen.

„John! Was ist denn los? Sie sind so still und...oooh!" Sherlock machte einen Gesichtsausdruck, als hätte er gerade die Antwort auf alle Fragen des Universum gefunden.

„Sie sind erregt!", stellte Sherlock fest. Die Ahnung eines Lächelns lag auf seinen Lippen.

„WAS?! Nein! Was sagen Sie denn da?!", geschockt schaute John wieder in die Augen seines Gegenübers und schien sichtlich entrüstet.

„Nun gut. Sie wissen genau wer ich bin. Deswegen sollten sie sich im Klaren darüber sein, dass Sie mir nichts vormachen können, John. Ihre Pupillen sind deutlich erweitert und Sie vermeiden meinen Blick. Ihre Atmung ist beschleunigt, obwohl sie sich körperlich kein bisschen angestrengt haben. Ein Zustand der Angst oder der Erregung. Ich tippe auf Letzteres. An Ihrer Halsschlagader kann ich außerdem feststellen, dass Ihre Herzfrequenz gestiegen ist. Ganz klar, beschleunigt das auch Ihre Atmung ,wie bereits erwähnt. Auch wenn sie anfangs vor mir zurückgewichen sind, wölbt sich Ihr Körper etwas dem meinen entgegen. Als suchten Sie meine Wärme. Liege ich richtig? Oder soll ich weiter machen?" Triumphierend schaute er auf John herab.

„Ich...ähm.. Sherlock, ich weiß nicht was..". Die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken.

„Dem Stottern nach zu urteilen liege ich also richtig. Natürlich. John, ich möchte, dass Sie mich ansehen. Schauen Sie mir in die Augen." Seine Stimme war tiefer als sonst.

„Was?", er schaute ihn fragend an.

Sherlock stieß ein tiefen Seufzer aus.

„Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben."

„Was meinen Sie?" Vollkommen perplex stand er da, immer noch nicht begriffen, wovon Sherlock redete.

John's Atmung ging immernoch schwer und das nur wegen Sherlock. Seine Nähe... Er konnte die Wärme spüren, die von Sherlock abging. Er atmete tief ein und sog den Duft seines Freundes ein. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, wusste er, dass da etwas zwischen ihnen war. Eine Verbindung. Beide waren froh den anderen zu haben. Es war als hätten sie ihre fehlende Hälfte gefunden. Und das bestätigte sich mit der Zeit immer mehr. John starrte weit in die Ferne, bis Sherlock's Worte ihn aus seinen Gedanken entrissen.

„Man kann seinen Körper nur sehr schwer austricksen und selbst ich scheitere ab und an daran." Es schien als würden ihm die Worte schwer fallen.

„Oh, der große Sherlock macht Zugeständnisse." John neckte Sherlock nur allzu gern.

Der Größere, lehnte sich etwas nach vorne, sodass sich sein Mund direkt an John's Ohr befand. Dieser sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Scheint so, als wärst du nicht der einzige, dem diese Situation gefällt." Er nahm die Hand seines Assistenten und drückte sie gegen seine eigene Brust.

„Sherlock, dein Herz..." es war fast noch schneller als seines. Verdammt, Sherlock ging es scheinbar genauso wie ihm. Man konnte die Spannung zwischen ihnen förmlich in der Luft greifen.

„John...", raunte Sherlock in sein Ohr. Als Antwort kam ein Wimmern von seinem Gegenüber.

Sein linker Arm schlang sich um die Hüfte des Arztes, mit seiner rechten Hand nahm Sherlock sein Kinn zog es nach oben und schloss so die Lücke zwischen ihren Lippen.

John erwiderte den Kuss, griff nach Sherlock's Hemd und hielt sich verzweifelt daran fest, als hätte er das Gefühl, sich nicht mehr alleine auf den Beinen halten zu können.

Der Kuss wurde fordernder und Sherlock drückte ihn fest an sich.

Jeder Gedanke. Jeder Zweifel. Alles war wie ausgelöscht.

Keuchend lösten sich die beiden voneinander.

„Gott, Sherlock...'' ,

war alles was John noch herausbrachte.

„Ich denke, ich habe eine neue Beschäftigung gefunden, John."


End file.
